The present invention generally relates to systems and methods for printing indicia. More particularly, the present invention relates to systems and methods for generating customized labels that include indicia such as radio frequency identification (RFID) technology or other electronic circuitry.
RFID technology, which is sometimes referred to in the industry as an RFID chip, RFID device, RFID tag, RFID circuitry, or RFID transponder, is known and used in many different applications. For example, RFID technology can be used in identification, authentication, or tracking applications. As another example, RFID technology can be used in place of, or in addition to, machine readable indicia such as bar codes and other printed media.
RFID technology may include circuitry (e.g., micro-circuitry) that provides a signal including predetermined data. This predetermined data may, for example, identify an item on which the RFID technology is affixed. In other approaches, the data may represent a code, such as electronic product code, that may specify a product manufacturer, a product name, and a serial number. Furthermore, the data may be written in a product markup language (e.g., an extensible markup language).
RFID technology may provide the predetermined data actively or passively. In active applications, the RFID circuitry may independently provide the predetermined data. That is, a power source (e.g., battery) powers the RFID circuitry and enables the RFID circuitry to transmit the data. Actively operating RFID circuitry may continuously transmit its data until its power source is drained or it may transmit its data for a predetermined period of time in response to receiving an activation signal. In passive applications, the RFID circuitry may receive and be powered by an activation signal or an interrogation signal. The activation or interrogation signal may excite or power the RFID circuitry, causing it to provide its data while it is receiving the activation signal. Thus, in passive applications, there is no need for the RFID circuitry to be powered by a power source such as a battery.
RFID technology offers advantages over known bar coding or other printed identification techniques. For example, RFID may allow manufacturers, packagers, wholesalers, distributors, retailers, or any other person or entity that contributes to a supply or distribution chain of products for the marketplace to more accurately maintain records of their inventory to a degree that was previously not possible. For example, assume that a distributor ships a pallet of 1000 widgets, each of which are labeled with RFID technology, to a retailer. When the retailer receives the pallet, he can verify that all 1000 widgets are received using his RFID sensing circuitry.
Although RFID offers many advantages, RFID technology is subject to several drawbacks. One drawback is that RFID is more expensive than bar coding and printed identification techniques. That is, RFID, unlike bar coding, may require circuitry to (actively or passively) provide a radio frequency signal, which carries predetermined data (that may be used to identify an item). In addition, in order for the RFID technology to provide predetermined data in a radio frequency signal, the circuitry may require customization or programming. Thus, the cost associated with RFID technology includes production cost of the circuitry, the programming cost, and affixing cost. While production costs may be expected to decrease as volumes increase, the programming and affixing costs are not as elastic. That is, such costs may remain relatively fixed or may depend on the distribution process (e.g., processes used by distributors to affix RFID tags to items), the supply and demand of, for example, items being tagged with RFID technology, and other factors.
Unlike bar codes and other printed codes, known systems cannot create customizable label having RFID technology on demand. For example, a distributor or retailer is not able to locally create and program the RFID technology at the point of sale or use. This limitation hampers the flexibility and use of RFID, thereby contributing to its higher costs.
Another drawback often experienced with RFID technology is that the operational range may be limited unless an antenna is used. An antenna may extend the transmission range of an RF signal transmitted by the RFID or it may extend the range in which the RFID can receive signals (similar to how an antenna improves or extends the operating range of a transistor radio). Moreover, the antennas may require customization to meet the requirements of the RFID technology.
Further still, another drawback with conventional systems that produce RFID technology is that there may be no mechanism for testing whether the RFID technology is functioning properly.
Therefore, in view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide systems and methods to produce customizable tags or labels including RFID technology that alleviate the above and other problems with existing RFID technology and methods and systems for making the same.